paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Cavity 9mm
|unlock = 15 |slot = 2 |wtype = 1 |type = 2 |price = $327,000 |mag = 33 |max_ammo = 66 |rpm = 0.085 |damage = 85 |accuracy = 14 |stability = 8 |concealment = 25 |threat = 31 |reload_min = 2.3 |reload_max = 3.3 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 3.0 |hipfire_s_min = 7.0 |hipfire_s_max = 8.75 |hipfire_m_min = 7.0 |hipfire_m_max = 8.75 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 }} The Cavity 9mm is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It was added along with the release of The Golden Grin Casino Heist DLC. Overview The Cavity 9mm is a compact, high damage semi-automatic rifle. In combat, its raw strength allows the player to kill most enemies with one solid body shot, and Maximum Force Responders with one headshot. It is also reasonably accurate, which helps with nailing down precise shots at long range. The most obvious downside to using the Cavity is its semi-automatic firing mode. This cannot be changed, even by way of mods, making it ineffective in tight quarters. Its high base recoil also restricts it to firing from long range as well. Summary Pros: *Highly concealable *High damage *Relatively Cheap *Potential for good Stability and Accuracy *Can kill most enemies in one headshot when modded Cons: *Low ammo capacity *Strong recoil when not modded *Small mod pool *Restricted to semi-automatic firing *Horrible hip-fire spread *High Stability builds can result in a dramatic concealment penalty Tips TBA Builds TBA Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Foregrip= |slot = Foregrip |price = 43,000 |stability = -8 |concealment = 3 }} |slot = Foregrip |price = 43,000 |stability = 7 |concealment = -2 }} |slot = Foregrip |price = 178,000 |damage = -5 |accuracy = 2 |stability = -5 |concealment = -2 |threat = -23 }} |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= Trivia *The Cavity 9mm is based on the SUB-2000 carbine. **The weapon appears to utilize a high capacity magazine for the Glock 18/STRYK 18c. **Despite being based on a carbine, the Cavity 9mm is referred to as an assault rifle. **It is the only 9x19mm primary weapon in the game, excluding Akimbo pistols. *The front post of the iron sights is missing. *The Cavity has one of the highest assault rifle damage values in the game, only outclassed by the M308, despite being chambered in 9x19mm Parabellum. This oddity is shared with the Patchett L2A1, also chambered in 9mm. *The Cavity 9mm is the only assault rifle in the game after the Gage Weapon Pack #01 update to be fixed to semi-automatic, with the M308 having this quality before said update, and the only assault rifle in the game to not have availability to the Auto Fire and Single Fire mods. *Lion Game Lion's logo appears twice on the Cavity 9mm's receiver in the base texture, and up to four times with the Delabarre Foregrip. *The "Cavity" in the name of the weapon is a probable reference to the Dentist, the contractor for the heist it is bundled with. Gallery 2015-06-26 00004.jpg|Preview of the Unmodded Cavity 9mm 2015-06-26 00005.jpg|Preview of the modded Cavity 9mm 2015-06-26 00003.jpg|Cavity's iron sights with missing front post Cavity.png|The Cavity 9mm as revealed by Overkill ru:Cavity 9mm Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:The Golden Grin Casino Heist DLC